Confidential love
by KBTRLover56
Summary: Kendall Schmidt a super successful singer runs into Rose a lonely journalist and it might be love at first sight for Rose but how does Kendall feel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! This is my 2nd book and I am still writing the first but this one will be a little more inappropriate so be prepared**

**Chapter 1**

"Wow look at him Zoe! He is smoking!" I tell my best friend Zoe.

"Yah! Oh my gosh I think that's Kendall Schmidt the famous singer/songwriter he is huge right now!"

"Awesome! Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure. In all the magazines he won't tell them. But you can go find out!"

"Good idea!" I say as I walk over to talk to him. "Hi." I say in my flirty tone.

"Oh hey! I saw you talking to your friend over there. I'm Kendall."

"Rose, and yes that is my friend and I was talking to her." I said like a freaking idiot.

"Cool. Nice name by the way roses are my favorite flowers."

"Oh nice me too. Well I'll see you around."

"Oh wait can I get your number?"

"Oh yah here you go." I say as I write my number on a napkin and walk away like a pro.

"Wow you got his number I'm proud of you!" Said Zoe.

"What I can't get guys numbers?"

"Not since you said no more guys unless it was love at first site so I'm guessing that's what you had with mr. Schmidt over there?"

"Oh yah he is super cute and sweet he is perfect!"

"Alright just don't fall too hard."

"I'll try not to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Confidential Love**

**Chapter 2**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"I met the most amazing girl today! And she didn't even freak out because of who I was she acted like she didn't even know me! She seemed like she actually liked me for me!" I said to James my old friend and band mate.

"Lucky all the girls I know and have dated have slept with me then ran and told the paparazzi." Said James sitting next to me on the couch.

"Well, don't sleep with them right away then! It is kinda obvious your the problem in that situation." I said taking a drink of my beer.

"Alright well they seem so perfect and then I sleep with them and everything changes and they never call again and there is another article about me sleeping with a bunch of women." Said James defensively.

"You know what I'll hook you up like the good friend I am. Rose had a friend with her and I can have us go on a double date sometime and you can go out with her friend." I said hoping that would be good enough for James.

"Was she hot?" Asked James.

"Yes she goes way over your standards and Rose Is even better." I said making sure James was jealous.

**A/N: hey guys sorry about the long weight but I got distracted by my other books so I am now done with them so now I can focus on this one. I will be changing the rating to M on this book because it is going to get much more inappropriate. Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Rose's POV)**

"I can't believe he hasn't called yet!" I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing my 3rd beer out of the fridge.

"Okay 1. Calm down he will call! 2. Stop drinking because if he calls your gonna be drunk and we don't want that. 3. I looked up some of his friends cause you know I'm single and you gotta hook me up with his band mate James Maslow! Holy Shit! That dude is FINE! He has the greatest Abbs you have ever seen!" Said Zoe practically falling onto the coutch.

"Okay ill see what I can do but don't expect too much. He might not call anyway!" I said frustrated.

"He will fricken call! Guys have this stupid rule that you have to wait a fucking 3 days before calling so calm down he will fucking call!" Said Zoe getting impatient with my impatience.

"Stop saying that word you know I hate it!" I yelled at Zoe.

"Fuck Fucking Fuck you Fuck the world. Happy?" Said Zoe like the bitch she is.

"Stop it I am already frustrated!" I said walking into the living room and sitting next to Zoe right as my phone started to ring.

"Holy shit! Shut up! It's him!" I said answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Hey it's Kendall."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"I was just wondering If you were busy tomorrow?"

"No I am free."

"Okay awesome ill pick you up at 8." He said before hitting the end button.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Me and Zoe screamed at the same time.

"Let's go get an outfit!" I said grabbing Zoe and running her to my closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Rose's POV)**

"I literally have nothing to wear!" I yelled at Zoe freaking out.

"It's okay! We can go to the mall and find a super cute outfit we have 5 hours until he gets here so calm down!" Said Zoe making me feel much better.

"Okay grab your purse lets go!" I said grabbing my purse and running to my BMW convertible.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Said Zoe running out to the car.

At the mall we went to every single store and I couldn't find anything! I bought a thong and a matching bra because panty lines and mismatched underwear is not sexy. Finally we went into American Eagle and they had a lot of options so we started shopping.

"How about this?" Asked Zoe holding a pair of super short shorts a lace tank top with a little bra type thing underneath and a pair of killer 5 inch sparkly high heels.

"Love it put it in my dressing room." I said continuing to look.

"Got it chief!" Said Zoe sarcastically bringing the clothes To the dressing room.

"How about this one?" I asked Zoe holding up a short floral dress with neon pink wedges and a necklace that matched the dress perfectly.

"I like the dress and necklace but those sparkly heels are way better." Said Zoe.

"I agree!" I said putting down the wedges and putting the other clothes into the dressing room.

"Okay this is pretty sexy!" Said Zoe holding a tiny little lace skirt with a nude fabric underneath and a plain see through tank top and a pair of 7 inch floral shoes that match the purple tank top perfectly.

"Okay I will go try this stuff on! I said walking into the dressing room.

I tried on all the outfits and ended up with the first one I loved everything about it and it was definitely the sexiest!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Dude I am so nervous like what if this date goes horribly wrong and she hates me!" I said in a panic to James.

"It will be fine just be yourself and don't sleep with her! It ruins everything!" Said James being super serious.

"James, I'm not you just saying I know not to sleep with them on the first date!" I said trying not to sound too mean.

"Alright! I am going to try and hold back next time!" Said James.

"Good especially cause your next date is probably going to be with Rose's friend." I said.

"Yeah that could end badly if I sleep with her right away." Said James.

"Alright, I have 4 hours till the date so I am going to take a 2 hour nap then get ready! Do not bug me James!" I said walking to my room.

"Yeah yeah have a good nap!" Said James waving me off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Rose's POV)**

"Okay Zoe! I'm ready! Are you ready to see?" I asked Zoe as I stood in my room waiting for her to respond.

"Yeah! Come on out!" Said Zoe as I walked out and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?"

"You look amazing! You look damn sexy! Holy shit!" Said Zoe still in shock.

"Wow thanks! Okay I gotta go! Enjoy my house while I'm gone do whatever you want but no parties or anything while I'm gone or I will kill you!" I said as I grabbed my Gucci purse and walked out of my 6 bedroom house that has 1 person living in it.

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Okay I'm ready to go!" I thought to myself. James left after waking me up and now I just have to grab my keys and wallet and get out of here!" I thought grabbing them and jumping into my Audi R8 and heading to the restaurant.

"Here we go." I thought as I walked up to the door of the restaurant.

A/N: hey guys sorry short chapter but I'm really tired! i know I have been making you wait for the date to actually happen but it will happen tomorrow so don't worry! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Where is she?" I thought to myself.

"I have been waiting for 10 minutes!" I thought when I realized I came 10 minutes early. I finally saw Rose and I was in shock not that I didn't think she was beautiful since the moment I met her I just... I didn't think she could get more beautiful!

"You look so amazing!" I said getting up and helping her sit down then going to sit next to her.

"Oh thanks! I went shopping And made sure I had the perfect outfit." Said Rose looking at me with such innocence.

"Oh I see! So this date was an excuse for a shopping trip?" I said sarcastically.

"No! Of course not i was the one who talked to you in the first place so that wouldn't make sense." Said Rose with a big smile on her gorgeous face.

I ordered for us and I got it perfectly I ordered exactly what Rose wanted.

We had some wine and just talked for a little while.

"So what is it you do?" Asked Rose sincerely.

"I am a famous singer. You have never heard of me?" I said knowing she had to have heard of me.

"Yah but not until the day I met you because my friend Zoe told me about you then I asked talked to you then I googled you so yah I know what you do. But I have never heard you sing." Said Rose.

"Oh well good thing this place has a band!" I said grabbing Roses hand and bringing her over to the stage where I grabbed an acoustic guitar and started singing "Amazing" a song I wrote when I met Rose.

"Wow that was so beautiful!" Said Rose running up to me when I was done an kissing me passionately on the lips. When we finally pulled away we just looked at each other and I knew I had better take her to my place.

**(Roses POV)**

All I could think was "please take me home and go crazy!" After that kiss. It's weird how just one kiss can do that to people. We pulled up to Kendall's house and I jumped on Kendall wrapped my legs and arms around him and he carried me in the house and started to make out with my neck while slamming me up against the wall. It was so hot I was getting really wet. I could feel Kendall's hard dick up against my leg and he stated to literally rip off my clothes. He just tore my shirt right off. Then he went for my shorts and he unbuttoned them and slowly slid them down my legs still kissing me.

He then carried me into his kitchen and set me on the counter and I started to take off his shirt while he very very slowly unhooked my bra and started to suck on my breast. It felt so good then he switched and went to the other breast. I started to unbutton his pants and I jumped back onto him and he carried me to his bedroom he carefully set me on the bed and slid my panties off. I then could see his erection wasn't going to wait much long so I took off his boxers and he licked at my pussy. I screamed his name and yelled for him to put it in I was so close and he knew so he put his head in a tiny bit then pulled back out. He made me beg " say my name! Beg for it!" He yelled and I did as he said I love a controlling man. He finally thrust into me hitting me right in the sweet spot and I moaned like crazy and screamed his name not wanting it to end. " You like that baby?" He asked he knew I was so close but he wouldn't let me get there. He just kept going in and out and finally he let my orgasm wash over me and we laid next to each other and fell asleep and I knew he still had an erection witch I had never seen happen before not that I am very experienced in bed but in the middle of the night Kendall woke up to me licking his dick and he was pleasantly surprised I then started teasing him and then I started to suck and he couldn't stop moaning I had total control and it felt good. I had never given a BJ before so it was odd but then Kendall reached his climax and we were both pleased so we went back to sleep holding each other and never wanting to let go.

In the morning I woke up and Kendall was nowhere to be found so I got up and walked out of the bedroom completely naked to find Kendall cooking breakfast also completely naked. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Last night was amazing."

"Yes it was." He responded back spinning around in my arms grabbing my ass and wrapping my legs around him and giving me a quickie right in the kitchen.

"Wow that was pretty good too." I said getting down from the counter.

"Pretty good?" Said Kendall offended.

"Well, I'm not gonna call a quickie in the kitchen fantastic it just isn't my favorite way to do it.

"Alright I understand." Said Kendall.

"I'll be right back." I said walking into the bedroom and putting on my matching Victoria Secret bright pink lace covered bra and underwear.

"Oh shit." Said Kendall when I walked out. " get back in there. I can't not take you with that on." Said Kendall going to town on me for the 3rd time that day.

"Okay no more sex today that is the third time and you have had enough!" I said as Kendall gave me a pouty face.

"Fine!" Said Kendall reluctantly.

**A/N: okay I finally finished! So it got a little sexual and Kendall and rose are moving really fast but it will be good don't worry! Please review, follow, and favorite! THANKS GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Roses POV)**

"Hey Zoe!" I said walking into my house knowing she was there by her car sitting in my driveway.

"Hey girl! You were gone all night so I'm guessing it was more than good date!" Said Zoe giving me the you are a naughty naughty girl face.

"Stop giving me that face! Kendall's cares about me okay!" I said getting frustrated.

"Okay okay just don't let him hurt you! I know that you have been hurt a lot because you moved too fast." Said Zoe like the good friend she is.

"I know don't worry Kendall is different. I can tell." I said giving Zoe a hug.

"Okay now to have some fun!" Said Zoe holding up a bottle of vodka.

"Zoe it's 10:00 in the morning! I said grabbing the vodka and putting it away.

"Yah yah I know I meant tonight! It's that big party that a random guy is throwing and he invited us!" Said Zoe like that was totally normal.

"Oh yah well we could skip that and go to the party that Kendall invited me to where there will be celebrities including James Kendall's cute band mate and guess who else!" I said excitedly.

"Orlando bloom!" Said Zoe sarcastically.

"No better!" I said.

"Johnny Depp!"

"No better!"

"Just tell me who the fuck it is already!" Said Zoe.

"CHANNING TATUM!"

"Huh?" Said Zoe in disbelief.

"Yup Kendall has some connections and his friend invited Channing and he is coming!" I said super excited.

"Alright we are going to your BF's party for sure!" Said Zoe grabbing the vodka out of the cupboard.

"He isn't my boyfriend! Yet." I said yelling at Zoe.

" okay you just slept with the guy and then come home and tell me he's special! He is totally your boyfriend!" Said Zoe.

"Okay whatever! We have shopping to do!" I sad grabbing Zoe.

"Rose wait!"

"What?"

"I'm still in my pjs and you smell like shit so let's get ready first we still have like 9 hours!"

"Okay good idea!" I said letting go of Zoe's arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Rose's POV)**

"Are you ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs to Zoe.

"One minute!" She responded.

"We are gonna be late! Hurry up!" I said wanting to get to Kendall's party before he thinks I am ditching him.

"Okay I am ready lets go!" Said Zoe running down the stairs and out the door.

"Finally we are here!" I say as I look over at Zoe who has her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I ask her.

"Have you seen his house!" She says in disbelief.

"Yah I know it's huge right? I love it!" I say getting out of the car and dragging Zoe in behind me.

"So you swear James and Channing

Will be here!" Says Zoe giving me the evil eye.

"Well I know James will be here Channing is a little iffy but Kendall said he would so he probably will." I say as we walk up to the front door and I ring the doorbell.

Kendall opens the door and his face lights up when he sees me and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Hey." He whispers in my ear.

I start to say hey when Zoe breaks through.

"Okay lovebirds! One ewe two I'm Zoe!" She says shaking Kendall's hand. "And three where is the fine piece of ass James?"

"Oh um he is right over there." says Kendall kind of in shock.

"She is bold isn't she?" Says Kendall giving me another kiss.

"Yeah she really wanted to meet James." I say as we walk past Zoe already making out with James.

"Holy shit she works fast! I didn't even get with you that fast! It took me a whole date!" I say smiling at Kendall and kissing his cheek.

"So is Channing tatum here?" I ask really excited.

"Yeah he is right over there." Says Kendall as I let go of him and sprinting over to Channing.

"Oh my gosh hi!" I say to Channing.

"Hey!" He says in his sexy voice.

"Okay I have to do this!" I say as I pull his face towards mine and kiss him on the lips. "Wow that was way better than I was expecting!" I say as I walk back over to Kendall who has his mouth hanging open.

I kiss Kendall on the cheek and he closes his mouth and walks away from me looking angry.

"Look Kendall it was just a kiss and if it meant anything I wouldn't have done it right in front of you!" I say starting to feel bad.

"Just don't talk to me." Said Kendall quietly as he walked up to his bedroom.

"Kendall come on!" I say shutting the door to his bedroom so we can talk privately.

"ROSE you just kissed another guy right in front of me and you want me to be okay with it!" Yelled Kendall.

"Well, we aren't exclusive so I can kiss whoever I want!" i say grabbing a guy from outside the room and kissing him for a good minute. "So there!" I yell at Kendall and walk bam downstairs to talk to Zoe and James.

"Shit!" I hear Kendall say back in the bedroom.

"ROSE wait!" Yells Kendall. "You can't just go screw me over like that and think I'm going to come crawling back to you!" Says Kendall.

"Again we aren't exclusive! We had a one night stand and I thought it was amazing but if you aren't going to ask me to be your girlfriend I'm going to go fuck Channing tatum and there is nothing you can do about it!" I say walking down the stairs and starting to make out with Channing Tatum. He just went along with it and I pulled I'm into one of the bedrooms and started taking off his shirt and he started to take off mine when Kendall burst through the door pulled me off of Channing punched him in the face pulled down my shirt and walked me out into the party holding onto my arm very very tightly.

"Kendall let go of me!" I yell at him smacking his arm.

"No!" Says Kendall grabbing on tighter.

I finally broke loose of his grip and screamed at him "What the fuck is wrong with you! I told you to let go so you should have let go!" I scream as I slap him across the face grab Zoe and walk out of the party get in my car and drive away.

"Holy shit Rose! Are you okay?"

"No!" I say as tears start to cloud my vision.

When we get home I go change my clothes and Zoe came in my room and slept in my bed with me which made me feel much better but I still cried myself to sleep. I knew I had done a bad thing but I thought I was in love with Kendall but it took him 10 minutes to come and get me from Channing and then he hurt me and I don't think I can forgive him for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"I cannot believe she would do that!" I say to James after everyone left my party and we were cleaning up. "I tried to be a good guy I went and hot her and I didn't mean to hurt her! I don't even think I did anything wrong!"

"Look buddy you are a good guy and you didn't do anything wrong! Rose is just crazy and doesn't know what she really wants. You deserve better." Said James.

"I know I am not wrong in this situation but I do still care about her and love her! I don't know why but I just care so much for her and I can't get over it. I think she put something in my drink because I have never felt this before for a girl." I said to James who was staring at his phone and not even listening. "JAMES!"

"What?"

"Were you even listening!?"

" well, kinda but Zoe texted me and I had to respond! We are going on a real date tonight." Said James like the little teenage girl he is.

"JAMES! I am trying to figure out everything and you are planning a date with her best friend?"

"Stop being a little girl Kendall you will figure it out! I have to go I will talk to you later." Said James as he walked to his car.

"What a good friend he is!" I thought to myself as I continued to clean up my house by myself." I don't know maybe I am being immature I mean I need to get over Rose! She should be apologizing to me! I didn't do anything wrong and I deserve better than her!" I thought to myself when I heard the door creak a little bit and turned around to see Rose standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"I need to talk to you!" said Rose desperately. "Look I know I messed up and I feel so bad I was just drunk and grumpy and I really shouldn't even make excuses because what I did t you is inexcusable and I know that so i didn't come over here for you to forgive me I just came over to say I'm sorry and I will leave you alo..."

I din't let her finish her sentence before I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her passionatly on the lips. "I missed you." I whispered in her ear as I set her down.

"I missed you too." She said happily.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed! I have been working really hard to get these chapters out and I am really sorry they havn't been posted sooner but please review because I really want to know what my readers think! give me any advice you may have and I will do my best to listen! Also for all the people who comment as guests you should get an account so I can reply back to you because I can't if you are logged on as a guest. I love you guys and I will post ASAP! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Rose's POV)**

"Then he scooped me up and kissed me like there was nothing wrong! He is so amazing!" I said to Zoe the next day.

"Wow he sounds just great! But aren' you going to ask me about my date with James?"Said Zoe sounding a little irritated.

"Okay sorry! How was your date with James?" I asked feeling bad.

"It was fantastic! He is the best I just like him so much! He is the sweetest guy i have ever met and he is totally SMOKING HOT!" Said Zoe sounding much happier.

"Well, I am glad that you had fun!" I said calmly.

"Wow, it has to be all about you doesn't it? I mean I am always so happy for you but when it is your turn to be happy for me you don't want any part of it!" Said Zoe getting really mad.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you want me to say! I mean it was one date and you just made out the whole time so I don't know what else to say!" I said getting flustered.

"nevermind I have a date I gotta go! I will talk to you later!" said Zoe as she stormed out of my house and screeched off in her car.

**(Kendall's POV)**

I was really nervous for some reason as I typed in Rose's phone number to ask her out on a date. I have no idea why I am nervous I mean I have done this before. Maybe its because James is usually here and he has always calmed my nerves if that doesn't sound to gay to say but it is true. I heard the phone ringing and I waited for Rose to pick up. When she finally picked up I could tell she had been crying because she was sniffling and her voice was really crackly.

"Why are you crying? I asked her through the phone.

"Me and Zoe had a big fight and I am scared I am going to lose her!" said Rose really quietly and quickly.

" I'll be over in 10 minutes." I said hanging up the phone and jumping in my car to go and comfort my girlfriend.

"Wow I just thought of her as my girlfriend! Okay I need to get a promise ring and ask her to be my girlfriend tonight." I thought to my self as I pulled into a jewelry store picked out a gorgeous Ruby ring which she told me was her favorite stone and rushed over to her house.

"I'm here!" I said as I walked is into her big house.

I heard her run down the stairs and before I knew it there was a girl in my arms.

"Hey." she said as she hugged me.

"Hey." I responded.

"What is that?" asked Rose pointing to the small box in my hands.

"Well." I said as I got down on one knee and held out the box. "I love you Rose and I never want to let you go so will you take this promise ring and be my girlfriend until I get down on my knee again and we become husband and wife?" I asked as Rose just stood there and stared at the ring in disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Rose's POV)**

" Look Zoe I am sorry that I acted like I didn't care about what you had to say or about your date I just was really scared on the inside. Kendall hadn't asked me to be his grilfriend and I thought he was never going to and I just didn't have enough brain power to express how happy I am for you! I mean James is a perfect fit for you I am serious!" I said to Zoe as she stood in her front door with a smile on her face.

"Okay Rose I forgive you but only because I miss you not because I am a pushover because I am not!" Said Zoe smiling from ear to ear.

"Why so Happ..." I stopped when I saw James walking down the stairs with only a towel on. "Holy Shit Are those abbs real?" I say not being able to take my eyes off of them.

"Yes I am pretty sure they are real." Said James walking over to Zoe and kissing her on the lips slowly but with real passion.

"Okay I am right here!" I said looking away when James dropped his towel on accident while kissing Zoe.

"Oh Shit I am so sorry about that!" said James picking up the towel.

"It's okay not like I havn't seen that stuff before!" I said trying not to sound perverted but failing horribly.

"Yeah ummm, I am going to go make some breakfast. You hungry Rose?"

"Yeah, actually I am starving I havn't eaten since yesterday afternoon!"

"Okay I will whip up something for all three of us because I know Zoe is just starving after all the calories we burned last night!" Said James with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh EWWWW!" I said plugging my ears.

"Oh don't worry we worked out at the gym last night! Well and some explicit stuff but I am sure the gym part is what James is talking about!" Said Zoe.

"With that evil smile he gave me I am going to guess he wasn't talking about the gym."

"Breakfast is served ladies!" Called James from the kitchen.

"So I have some big news!" I said as we sat down to eat.

"And? What is it?" Asked Zoe and James at the same time.

" Kendall asked me to be his girlfriend last night!" I said super excited.

"Oh My Gosh! I am so happy for you!" Said Zoe giving me a big hug.

"Thanks! Kendall is throwing a party tonight to celebrate so of course both of you are invited." I say to Zoe and James.

"Oh My Gosh! I almost forgot! Did he give you a ring?" asked Zoe excitedly.

"Of course he did!" I said holding up my hand to let her see it.

"It is gorgeous!" said Zoe.

My ring is a ruby ring with an intricate design around it that makes it look like there are vines around it in white gold. It really is a beautiful ring.

"Okay thanks guys for the breakfast but I have to meet with Kendall and help him with the party tonight."

"Okay see yah tonight!"

I got to Kendall's house and walked inside. I went looking for Kendall and found him sitting in his movie room just sitting there with nothing on the screen.

"hey babe what are you doing?" I asked as I walked in.

"Just trying to figure out what I am going to do with this party."

"Oh I see. " I said sitting next to Him. "I went over to Zoe's and we made up!"

"Oh well I am glad!" said Kendall.

"It was really funny cause I was talking to Zoe and James came down the stairs in just a towel and he kissed Zoe and his towel accidentally fell. I t was really funny!" I said not realizing I was talking to my boyfriend.

"Wait you saw James' JUNK! Seriously thats funny?"

"Well a little bit but I am sorry I looked away but I did see a little bit." I said trying to calm Kendall down a little bit.

"Get out of my Fucking house I just need some time to think about this so get the fuck out!" Said Kendall looking really angry.

"Okay I'm leaving!" I said as I walked out the door. Once I heard the door close I got in my car and just cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Rose's POV)**

"I cannot believe he got mad about that!" Said Zoe while I was sitting in my car on the phone with tears still streaming down my face.

"I know! But I was stupid enough to mention it!"

"No! Don't do that to yourself it is all his fault and I know you, you would never be able to live with yourself if you didn't tell him! He is the ass that doesn't understand!" Said Zoe getting really pissed!

"Thanks Zo I am going to stand up to him!" I said hanging up the phone and going back into Kendall's house.

"Kendall!" I yelled when I walked back into his theater room.

"I thought I told you to get out!" Said Kendall still in the same place as when I left him.

I was sick of fighting so I walked up to him, sat on his lap so I was facing him and I started to make out with him. In between kisses Kendall would talk he said "I don't want to do this right now." I knew he was lying because I felt his erection against my leg. He started to take my clothes off and I took off his. It was hot and romantic and it ended about an hour later. Kendall started to kiss me again while we were laying on the floor in the theater room.

"Kendall we can't do this again we have to get ready for the party!" I said pushing him off of me.

"Damn how disappointing!" He said helping me up and putting my bra on for me while I put his pants on over his sponge bob boxers.

"You know what really set the mood?" I said as Kendall picked up my shirt and handed it to me.

"What?"

"Those sexy sponge bob boxers!" I say as Kendall's face gets a smile on it.

"Yeah I know how much you love them!" He said grabbing my waist and pulling me toward him.

"I'm glad we are back together." I said laying my head on Kendall's chest.

"When were we apart?" Asked Kendall being sweet.

"Okay no more lovey dovey! Time to get this party ready and fabulous!" I said pulling Kendall out of the theater room and into the main living room where the party will be mostly." Okay I am going to run to the store! You take out the coffee table and anything that isn't seating and put it in the garage! I am going to the store to get drinks, food,and some decorations to spice up this boring room."

"Okay I worked very hard to get this room to look how it does!" Said Kendall.

"Okay I'll be back!" I say as I kiss Kendall and get into my car and head to the store.

I got back to the house with lots of delicious food lots of alcohol and awesome decorations.

"Kendall! I'm back!" I said as I walked into the house.

"Hey baby I hope you got a lot of food!" Said Kendall giving me a kiss.

"Of course! Okay I need to talk to you!" I said sitting on one of the couches. "Now I do not want you to think that your going to get sex every time you get mad at me or I get mad at you! I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Don't worry though because you do anything sweet and I am pretty easy to get into bed." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You look beautiful today!" Said Kendall like the smartalec he is.

"That might have worked if you meant it and if we didn't have a party to set up!" I said kissing Kendall on the cheek and running into the kitchen.

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Damn she is fine!" I thought to myself as Rose ran into the kitchen to start preparing the food.

"Okay Kendall! I got the food ready so I am going to drive home and get ready and I will be back in about an hour!" Said Rose kissing me on the cheek and running out to her car.

**(1 hour later)**

"I'm back!" I heard Rose yell from the front door. "Where are you!?" She yelled.

"In my room!" I yelled back.

I heard her running up the stairs and when I saw her I was in shock. She looked so beautiful she was wearing a very short dress that was skin tight and it was light blue with one long sleeve and the other side was strapless, she had on floral pumps that had the light blue in them and they were covered in sparkles. Her hair was half up and curly and she had on normal light colored makeup with jewelry that matched her dress. It was a simple outfit but truly beautiful.

"Wow!" I said to her when she walked in.

"Oh thanks! Okay now lets get you ready and do the finishing touches for the party!" Said rose walking into my closet.

**A/N: thank you so much everyone who reads my story I truly appreciate it and I love to read your reviews! I want to say thank you to Suckerforlovestory she has been the best at reviewing and keeping her story updated even if I have to push her along a little but she is an awesome writer and I strongly suggest you read her stories: Big Time Situation and Hero Within! Okay guys please review favorite and follow! I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry I havn't posted in a week but I was gone and I didn't have any wifi but I did write so I finished the chapter and I got back today so I can post it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**(Rose's POV)**

"The first guest is here!" I yelled across the room into the kitchen where Kendall was.

"Okay I will be right out!" He yelled back.

"Oh never mind it's just James and Zoe!" I yelled not realizing Kendall was right next to me.

"Hi!" Said James and Zoe coming in with a ton of alcohol.

"Oh hey man!" Said Kendall kissing me and walking into the kitchen to talk to James.

"Wow you guys are like married!" Said Zoe sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah maybe we just love each other!" I said hugging Zoe and helping her with the drinks.

"So how are you and James? I noticed he didn't even open your door when you got out!" I said worried about my best friend.

"We're fine he just isn't good at the lovey dovey stuff, it isn't his thing.

"Well, maybe you should teach him then. Kendall is really good at lovey dovey stuff."

"I don't mind actually, I'm kind of sick of being treated like I can't do anything my self." Said Zoe.

"Oh I guess I never thought of it that way." I said. "Well, he does kiss you a lot though right?"

"No, and that does disappoint me, but he doesn't even hold my hand or put his arm around me! I am worried he is already bored with our relationship!" Said Zoe starting to tear up.

"Oh honey! I'm sure he just doesn't think that you like it! Just talk to him about it."

"Okay I will! Thanks rose."

**(Kendall's POV)**

"So how is it going with Zoe?" I asked James.

"I have to tell you something." Said James as his eyes got really wide.

"What?"

"I cheated on Zoe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**In this chapter Kendall speaking is all caps so he is not yelling in most cases and James speaking is normal**

**(Kendall's POV)**

WHAT! YOU CHEATED ON HER!

Shut up man! I know it was totally wrong but it just happened!

NO! SOMETHING LIKE THAT DOESN'T JUST HAPPEN YOU HAD TOTAL CONTROL AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHEAT.

Look I know I didn't want to but it just happened.

SURE IT DID. SO HOW DID YOU CHEAT AND WITH WHO?

We slept together and it was Jo.

WHAT!? YOU SLEPT WITH MY EX! CHEATED ON MY GIRLFRIENDS BEST FRIEND AND YOU SLEPT WITH MY EX!

I'm sorry but I got home and she was laying in my bed and Zoe wouldn't sleep with me so I was super horny and I couldn't control myself!

THAT IS NO EXCUSE I HAVN'T SLEPT WITH ROSE SINCE OUR FIRST DATE AND I AM SO HORNY YOU HAVE NO IDEA AND JO SHOWED UP AT MY HOUSE YESTERDAY IN MY BED NAKED AND I KICKED HER ASS OUT SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!

You don't understand though! I have never slept with Zoe and I have slept with Joe and it was amazing the first time and I had to experience it again!

WHEN DID YOU SLEEP WITH JOE THE FIRST TIME?

Oh shit, well it was a teusday...

WHEN?

Last January!

YOU SLEPT WITH JO WHILE WE WERE STILL DATING!

Yeah I'm sorry but she wanted it! She showed up at my house!

DON'T EVER TALK TO ME ZOE OR ROSE EVER AGAIN!

**(Normal writing now)**

"Let's go guys!" I said as I walked into the kitchen and pulled Rose and Zoe out of it.

"Babe! What's wrong?" Asked Rose as she stepped into my car with Zoe.

"I'll tell you later." I said driving to Zoe's house.

"I'll walk you inside." I said to Zoe.

"Okay?" Said Zoe wondering why I was acting so weird.

"Zoe James cheated on you." I said the best I could.

"What?" Said Zoe her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" I said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I will have Rose come over later and you guys can be together but I gotta do some stuff first." I said walking back to my car and driving home. I parked the car picked Rose out of the car and started to make out with her as I carried her into the house.

I set her down and slammed her into the wall and literally tore her shirt off of her beautiful body. I went for her skirt next and it tore like it was fragile lace. I could see she was really wet so I slowly slid her underwear off and carried her up to the bedroom. I unhooked her bra with my teeth and took it off. She took off my shirt and slowly unbuttoned my pants. She pulled off my boxers and revealed my erection which I didn't hesitate to put into her. She screamed my name over and over. She kept wanting me to go faster but I wouldn't let her reach orgasm. She knew I must be angry because I am very good at this when I'm angry. I finally let her reach orgasm and as it rushed over her I fell next to her and as we both breathed heavily she asked me.

"What are you so angry about because that was AMAZING!"

"James cheated on Zoe."

"WHAT? That mother fucker! I will beat his fucking ass into the fucking ground!" Said Rose obviously angry.

"I know and then I found out that when I was still dating my ex he slept with her." I said as the anger rose up in me.

We were so angry we had sex 4 more times that night and then I dropped her off at Zoe's for the night so they could be together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(Zoe's POV)**

"Can you believe that asshole! He is such a dick!" I said to rose as we sat on the couch eating ice cream and watching sappy romance movies."I freaking hate him!"

"I don't mean to just leave you in your time of need but I need to go do something I will be back in an hour."

"Okay?" I said as rose walked out the door.

**(1 hour later)**

"Don't be mad at James anymore." Said Rose as she walked back into my house.

"Why not?"

"Because I went and talked to him and he didn't really cheat on you."

"Then why did he say he did!"

"He knew he was gonna break your heart for real if he didn't lie about it first. He wanted you to know what it felt like in case he was an idiot and did it for real."

"So your telling me he lied so that I know how it feels to have my heart broken so he can just do it again!"

"No in case he is stupid enough to do it again!"

"Same difference!" I said standing up and starting to pace.

"Zoe you have to give him another chance! Kendall told me about James before this. He told me that if I don't want you to get hurt I need to make sure James doesn't break your heart and its not a truly broken heart if it wasn't a real mistake so we faked it."

"Then why did you leave?" I said trying to stay calm.

"I needed to make sure it was okay with him that we tell you."

"Your working with my boyfriend to break my heart but not for real!? What is wrong with you?"

"I know your mad but you aren't sad anymore are you?"

"No, I guess not but I am pretty pissed!" I said running at Rose and tackling her to the ground and wrestling with her until we both have up and I said "thank you Rose."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For faking my heart."

"Your welcome. Now go get your man!"

"I will!" I said getting up and running out the door jumping in the car and heading to James house.

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I have had a ton of writers block lately so I finally got something but this chapter is really stupid and I really don't like it but tell me what you think and please guide me any ideas you have because I am running out and this book is heading to rock bottom. Please review favorite and follow** **and give me any ideas! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Rose's POV)**

"I'm going to Australia. I will be back in 2 weeks and please don't worry about me and don't ask why." I said in my mass text that I sent to Zoe and James. I then sent a text to Zoe telling her to tell Kendall in 2 days when I am already gone.

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Hey Zoe! Can I come in?" I asked as I stood at Zoe's front door.

"Um yeah sure." Said Zoe as she walked inside.

"So I went over to Rose's house and she wasn't home she won't answer her phone and James won't tell me anything so do you know anything?" I asked Zoe as a look of nervousness spread across her face.

"No I don't know anything!" Said Zoe.

"I know your lying you are terrible at it." I said sitting down on Zoe's couch and showing her my seriousness.

"Look Kendall I can't tell you anything come back tomorrow and I will tell you."

"No! Tell me now!"

"Look if you go after her she is only going to be pissed and she is probably already gone!"

"Where the HELL did she go!"

"She left for Sydney this morning!"

"Australia!?"

"Yeah." Said Zoe.

"I gotta go!" I said standing up and running out.

"Don't even waste your time she is probably already in the air!" Yelled Zoe from her front door.

As I ran through the airport I ran into about four people and I finally fell over. I didn't even get up I just laid there and cried I couldn't believe she would just leave for Australia and not even tell me or even say goodbye. I finally got up and asked if the flight to Australia had already left and of course it had. I called Zoe and asked her when Rose said she would be back. Zoe told me 2 weeks and I hung up went to my car and just banged on the wheel until my hands hurt. Then I got the call. The call that told me my girlfriend was dead. The call made my heart stop. If only I could have stopped her from getting on that plane.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Kendall?" Asked James as he opened his front door at 10 PM.

"She she's she's dead."

"Who what? Who's dead?"

"Rose she's gone."

"How? I know she went to Australia but there is no way she is dead she texted me yesterday!"

"There was a plane crash and now she is gone!"

"Oh my word! What are we gonna do? How are we going to tell Zoe?"

"She already knows." I said as I walked in and curled up on Jame's couch.

"How does she know already?"

"She got the phone call also because we were both of Rose's emergency contacts.

"Oh."

"I have to go." I said as I walked out of James front door and got into my car and cried, cried until I didn't have anymore tears then I went to the bar.

It really wasn't my smartest decision but I did it anyway because I needed to just drink my sorrows away. I got crazy drunk and met a girl who recognized me and let me take her home. We were making out on my couch when I heard my front door open and it was 1 AM so I got pretty confused probably because I was crazy drunk but when I looked up all I saw was an outline then she came into view. My beautiful girlfriend who is dead. I Went back to making out with the girl thinking Rose was just my drunkenness. I was wrong.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled imaginary rose.

"Your not alive so why should I care what you think." I said before continuing to make out.

"I'm not dead! What the fuck are you talking about you ass! I'm right here!"

"Wait your real! Your not dead!?" I said standing up and going to touch Roses face.

"No what the hell is wrong with you. Oh shit your drunk aren't you! Kendall you know I hate it when you get drunk!" Said Rose starting to calm down.

"You were dead! I got a phone call. They said you were dead! They said your plane crashed and everyone died!" I said still in shock from her showing up.

"Well, our plane did kinda crash. The nose hit the runway when we landed and we got everyone off before the plane blew up. It was fine we got everything off and like an hour later the flames spread to the gas and it blew up but everyone was fine. Why did they say we were dead?"

"I don't know I'm just so happy your okay!" I said going in for a kiss.

"Okay I will not kiss you one because you smell really badly of alcohol two because you were just making out with that whore and three because I'm exhausted and I went from here to Australia to here in 2 days so I don't even want to talk to you. I just came over to say I was sorry I left and didn't tell you. I just needed some time away." Said Rose as she turned around got in her car and drove away.

I was still in shock but I kicked the chick out and went to bed and I woke up with a fucking nasty headache and I thought that the night before was a dream at least the Rose part of it.

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry** **I havn't posted in a couple days I have just been trying to finish this chapter it took a long time to come up with an idea but I finally got it! Please review follow and favorite! Seriously review!**


End file.
